Calgary Canucks
| GM = vacant as of July 15, 2017 | coach = vacant as of July 15, 2017 | arena = Max Bell Centre | colours = Blue and white }} The Calgary Canucks are a junior ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They play in Calgary, Alberta, Canada at the Max Bell Centre, capacity 3500. :Founded: 1971-1972 :Division titles won: 1985-86, 1986-87, 1987-88, 1989-90, 1998-99 :Regular season titles won: 1972-73, 1975-76, 1976-77, 1977-78, 1978-79, 1985-86, 1987-88, 1989-90, 1995-96, 1996-97, 1998-99 :League Championships won: 1973, 1977, 1978, 1983, 1986, 1988, 1990, 1995, 1999 :Doyle Cup Titles: 1988, 1995 :Centennial Trophy Titles: 1995 History Founded in 1971, the Calgary Canucks are one of the most storied franchises in Canadian Junior A hockey, and are the 2nd oldest franchise still operating in the AJHL, preceded only by the Spruce Grove Saints. The Canucks franchise has the longest tenure of any in the AJHL in one city, as the 2005-06 season represented it's 35th in the Stampede City. The Canucks were born as the brainchild of a group led by Doug Eastcott who were concerned about the demands made on young boys who were forced to leave home to play seasons of up to 80 games in other cities and towns at a time when education often took a back seat to hockey. The Canucks entered the AJHL with the stated goal of giving Calgary area kids a place to play competitive hockey without sacrificing their education. The team considered itself an extension of the Calgary minor hockey system, and even set a personal cap of three "imports" (non Calgary area players) per season. While the import cap has long since been dropped, the Canucks remain true to their ideal of "Education through Hockey" and being a place for Calgary area kids to play to this day. However, extremely competitive scouting throughout the league, and the addition of two more teams in the Metro Calgary region - the Calgary Royals and Okotoks Oilers - have created an uncertain future on the ice. The Canucks qualified for the playoffs 34 consecutive seasons, a streak finally broken in 2006-07, and with 11 regular season titles, nine AJHL championships, two Doyle Cup titles, and one Centennial Cup national championship, the Canucks are perhaps the most successful team in league history. The team has seen 42 former Canucks reach the NHL, including current NHL superstar Dany Heatley and two time Stanley Cup winner Mike Vernon. Hundreds more have earned scholarships to American and Canadian universities. The Calgary Canucks broadcast their home games by webcast. Season-by-season record Note:' GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OL = Ties/Overtime losses, SL = Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against 1Canucks took one-year leave of absence in 1983-84 after an attempt to relocate to High River failed. Franchise returned in 1984-85 under new ownership. Playoffs *1972 Lost Final :Calgary Canucks defeated Edmonton Maple Leafs 4-games-to-3 :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1973 Won League, Lost Alta/BC Championship :Calgary Canucks defeated Drumheller Falcons 4-games-to-1 with 1 tie :Calgary Canucks defeated Red Deer Rustlers 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Penticton Broncos (BCJHL) defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1974 Lost Semi-final :The Pass Red Devils defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1975 Lost Semi-final :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1976 Lost Semi-final :Taber Golden Suns defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *1977 Won League, Won Alta/BC Championship, Lost Abbott Cup :Calgary Canucks defeated Pincher Creek Panthers 4-games-to-1 :First in semi-final round robin (3-1) vs. Taber Golden Suns and Red Deer Rustlers :Calgary Canucks defeated Taber Golden Suns 4-games-to-1 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Calgary Canucks defeated Richmond Sockeyes (PJHL) 4-games-to-1 ALTA/BC CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders (SJHL) defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1978 Won League, Lost Alta/BC Championship :Calgary Canucks defeated Pincher Creek Chinooks 4-games-to-2 :Second in semi-final round robin (2-2) vs. Fort Saskatchewan Traders and St. Albert Saints :Calgary Canucks defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-none AJHL CHAMPIONS :Merritt Centennials (BCJHL) defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-2 *1979 Lost Final :Calgary Canucks defeated Red Deer Rustlers 4-games-to-none :First in semi-final round robin (2-2) vs. Fort Saskatchewan Traders and St. Albert Saints :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *1980 Lost Final :Calgary Canucks defeated Drumheller Falcons 3-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated Calgary Spurs 4-games-to-none :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1981 Lost Quarter-final :Taber Golden Suns defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-2 *1982 Lost Quarter-final :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none *1983 Won League, Lost Alta/BC Championship :Calgary Canucks defeated Calgary Spurs 4-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated Red Deer Rustlers 4-games-to-2 :Calgary Canucks defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Abbotsford Flyers (BCJHL) defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none *1984 Did Not Participate *1985 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Spurs defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-2 *1986 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated Hobbema Hawks 4-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-3'' '''AJHL CHAMPIONS :Penticton Knights (BCJHL) defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1987 Lost Semi-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Hobbema Hawks 4-games-to-none :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *1988 Won League, Won Doyle Cup, Lost Abbott Cup :Calgary Canucks defeated Calgary Spurs 4-games-to-1 :Calgary Canucks defeated Red Deer Rustlers 4-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Calgary Canucks defeated Vernon Lakers (BCJHL) 4-games-to-none DOYLE CUP CHAMPIONS :Notre Dame Hounds (SJHL) defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *1989 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1990 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Calgary Canucks defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 :Calgary Canucks defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-2 AJHL CHAMPIONS :New Westminster Royals (BCJHL) defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none *1991 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Royals defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none *1992 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *1993 Lost Quarter-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Calgary Canucks 5-games-to-2 *1994 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *1995 Won League, Won Doyle Cup, Won 1995 Centennial Cup :Calgary Canucks defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-1 :Calgary Canucks defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Calgary Canucks defeated Chilliwack Chiefs (BCHL) 4-games-to-3 DOYLE CUP CHAMPIONS :First in 1995 Centennial Cup round robin (3-1) :Calgary Canucks defeated Thunder Bay Flyers (USHL) 5-3 in semi-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Gloucester Rangers (CJHL) 5-4 OT in final CENTENNIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *1996 Lost Semi-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *1997 Lost Final :Calgary Canucks defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 4-games-to-2 :Calgary Canucks defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *1998 Lost Semi-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none :St. Albert Saints defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *1999 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Calgary Canucks defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4-games-to-none :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-1 :Calgary Canucks defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-none AJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Vipers (BCHL) defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *2000 Lost Preliminary :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 *2001 Lost Preliminary :Calgary Royals defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 *2002 Lost Preliminary :Calgary Royals defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-2 *2003 Lost Preliminary :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none *2004 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves 3-games-to-1 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 *2005 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-to-none :Brooks Bandits defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 *2006 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none *2007 DNQ *2008 Lost Preliminary :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 *2009 Lost Preliminary :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 *2010 Lost Preliminary :Brooks Bandits defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 *2011 DNQ *2012 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Camrose Kodiaks 3-games-to-1 :Brooks Bandits defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none *2013 DNQ *2014 DNQ *2015 DNQ *2016 Lost Quarter-final :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-none *2017 Lost Division Semifinals :Calgary Canucks defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-to-2 :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks vs. 4-games-to-none *2018 Lost Division Quarterfinals :Drumheller Dragons defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 *2019 Lost Division Quarterfinals :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-none NHL alumni The following former Canucks have gone on to play in the NHL: Team Photos 1972-73CalCan.jpg 1982-83CalCan.jpg See also *List of ice hockey teams in Alberta *Ice hockey in Calgary *Calgary Buffaloes (AJHL) *Calgary Cowboys (AJHL) *Calgary Spurs References *Alberta Junior Hockey League website *Calgary Canucks website *2005-06 Calgary Canucks Official Program *2006-07 AJHL Media Guide and Record Book Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in Alberta Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1972